Catch You
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis jenius dan ekspresif yang nekat ikut club basket putri SMA Seirin demi lelaki pujaan hatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia berani menantang Tetsuya untuk bertanding basket dengannya. "Jika aku kalah, aku akan melakukan semua perintahmu dan jika aku menang. Tetsu senpai harus menjadi kekasihku!"


.

.

 **Ini adalah FF crossover pertama buatanku. Entahlah apakah FF ini bagus atau tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat FF ini terlalu panjang.**

 **semoga usahaku ini tidak mengecewakan reader hehehe.**

 **PAIR : TETSUHINA (TETSUYA, HINATA)**

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai ungu menyambut gembira hari pertamanya masuk sekolah menengah atas, Seirin. Ia sudah menantikan mommen ini hampir dua tahun lebih. Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang siswi yang jenius, berparas cantik dan ceria namun ia berubah menjadi sosok gadis pemalu jika berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan yang bernama laki-laki. Hinata, dia tak pernah mempunyai sahabat atau bahkan teman akrab laki-laki. Ia lebih nyaman bersahabat ataupun berbicara dengan teman perempuan. Walaupun begitu bukan berarti Hinata seorang lesbian. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Ia adalah gadis normal yang mencintai seorang pria dan satu-satunya pria yang bisa menggaet hati Hinata selama empat tahun terakhir. Beribu pria mengejarnya di sekolah namun hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang bisa merampas hatinya.

Hinata mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Hal itu bermula ketika tanpa sengaja ia menikmati waktu istirahat di dekat lapangan basket. Ia begitu kagum dengan permainan pria tampan berambut biru itu. Jika gadis lain meneriakkan nama Kise Ryouta dan banyak dari mereka menyukai Ryouta namun tidak untuk Hinata. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sosok pria yang hawa keberadaanya begitu rendah. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi saat melakukan passing, terlihat begitu _cool_ dimata lavender Hinata. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu tim inti basket di sekolahnya.

Pria tampan bermata biru duduk dibangku kelas tiga, sedangkan Hinata waktu itu masih murid kelas satu. Rasa cintanya pada Tetsuya masih ia pendam sampai sekarang. Hinata adalah gadis jenius. Jika ia mau, ia bisa masuk sekolah SMA unggulan di Jepang namun ia memilih jalannya sendiri. Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat cinta pertamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini Hinata ingin sedikit berusaha mendekati Tetsuya. Ia rela masuk ke dalam club basket demi bertemu Tetsuya. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata masuk gerbang sekolah SMA Seirin, ia sudah didatangi beberapa club yang ada disekolah ini. Hinata tak tertarik dengan club lain, ia hanya tertarik dengan satu club, Basket.

"Ayo, silahkan bergabung dengan club basket kami. Club Basket ini adalah salah satu club yang paling disegani oleh SMA lain. Kami juga banyak menjuarai turnamen antar sekolah. Ayo bergabunglah," teriak seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna karamel.

"Aku, aku ingin ikut club basket Seirin," ucap Hinata tanpa ragu. Gadis berambut pendek yang bernama Riko Aida melongo sesaat. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang ingin bergabung disebuah club yang mayoritas dihuni oleh kaum adam. Matanya yang jeli melirik ke bagian dada Hinata yang terlihat bagaikan semangka tua.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Riko. Hinata menggangguk cepat. Aida ragu, gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang model. Dadanya juga terlalu besar, ia tak yakin apakah gadis cantik ini bisa berlari cepat. "Ehm… tapi… ."

"Aku mohon terima aku," mohon Hinata sambil membungkuk. Riko Aida tak bisa berkutik, kebetulan ia membutuhkan satu pengganti Shion untuk club basket wanita SMA Seirin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan isi formulir ini. Jangan lupa besok datang ke tempat latihan," ucap Riko ramah. Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

"Baik, aku pasti datang!"

ooOOoo

Hari pertama Hinata menjalani kehidupannya sebagai anak SMA begitu menyenangkan. Teman sekelasnya begitu ramah terhadapnya. Para guru juga sangat berkualitas dan professional dalam bidangnya masing-masing. SMA Seirin memang bukan SMA unggulan tapi sepertinya bersekolah disini jauh lebih baik daripada bersekolah di SMA unggulan. Karena jika para orang jenius disatukan maka hanya pertengkaran yang ada. Mereka merasa jenius dan tentunya juga merasa benar dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sifat individual orang-orang seperti itu begitu terlihat. Mereka hanya fokus dengan angka-angka di ujian dan kemampuan akademik mereka. Tak ada jiwa seni sama sekali. Kehidupan seperti itu begitu terlihat membosankan. Selain itu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang membawanya ke sini.

Jika siswa pada umumnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan-makanan enak dikantin namun tidak dengan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat latihan club basket SMA Seirin. Mata indahnya mencari sosok Tetsuya dibalik pintu lebar lapangan indoor bola basket. Suara decit sepatu saling bersautan. Para pemain regular Seirin sedang latih tanding dengan club cadangan mereka. Senyum Hinata mengembang ketika ia berhasil menemukan Tetsuya yang asyik men- _dribble_. Ekspresinya tak berubah datar dan dingin, matanya yang biru melihat mata lawan tanpa berkedip. Saat Hinata berkedip, Tetsuya tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. Ia tercengang ketika melihat Tetsuya sudah masuk ke dalam ring dan melakukan sebuah tembakan yang mengesankan.

"Su… sugoi… ," gumam Hinata sedikit shock.

Pipinya memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kupu-kupu diperutnya mulai bergerak liar. Semakin hari rasa cintanya terhadap Tetsuya semakin bertambah. Melihat cara pria tampan itu bermain basket seperti sekarang, rasa cintanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat. Walau hanya beberapa menit melihat Tetsuya, perasaan Hinata begitu bahagia melebihi apapun.

"Hei, Ino, ayo lemparkan bolanya padaku," teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

Suaranya yang menggelegar membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan. Dari sisi lapangan yang lain, Hinata melihat lima orang gadis yang berdiri dibawah ring. Gadis itu mengambil bola, ia mundur lima langkah ke luar garis. Ia mulai melompat dan masuk. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata di buat tercengang oleh aksi-aksi mengejutkan dari anggota club basket Seirin. _Three point,_ gerakannya begitu indah seperti sebuah tarian.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu? lemparannya begitu menakjubkan!" gumam Hinata takjub. "Seirin benar-benar menakutkan!"

"Apanya yang menakutkan?" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Kyaaaaa, Tetsu senpai!" teriak Hinata shock. "Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Sejak tadi," jawabnya santai sambil memakan sebuah ice cream.

"Kau bohong," ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Siapa kau?" hati Hinata seperti tertusuk tombak tajam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Tega sekali dia bertanya seperti itu kepada perempuan yang sudah mencintainya lebih dari tiga tahun. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Jleeb. Tertohok dan sakit. Sabar, memang beginilah sifat Tetsuya. Hanya gadis sinting yang menyukai Tetsuya. Benar, dia memang jenius tapi cinta sudah membuatnya sinting. Cara bicara Tetsuya yang blak-blakkan itu tentu saja membuat para gadis menjauhinya. Selama ini dia hanya mencintai Tetsuya secara diam-diam, jadi wajar jika pria berambut biru mencolok ini tak mengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku murid kelas satu. Mohon bimbingannya," ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk. "Aku akan masuk ke club basket Seirin. Tetsu senpai, mohon kerja samanya." Datar, tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Tetsuya tidak berkutik, ia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Mata birunya meneliti setiap senti lekukan tubuh Hinata yang sintal. Hinata menyadari keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Dadamu begitu besar, apa kau bisa lari?" tanya Tetsuya sambil terus menjilati ice cream rasa coklat tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sadis, tak berperasaan dan blak-blakkan. Kepala Hinata berkedut menahan amarah. Baru pertama kali ini, ada seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan hal itu secara vulgar tanpa mempunyai rasa malu sedikitpun. Ternyata berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki pujaan hatinya ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pria abnormal. Ingat, ini adalah sifat pangeran impiannya jadi mau tak mau ia harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang. Sabar adalah kunci menghadapi perkataan Tetsuya yang menusuk.

"Kuroko, berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu kepada adik kelasmu apalagi dia seorang wanita. Dasar kau laki-laki mesum!" Riko Aida berteriak, tak hanya itu perempuan berambut pendek itu juga menjambak-jambak rambut Tetsuya yang biru mengkilat. Aura Riko begitu mengerikan.

"Riko-chan, kepalaku sakit," keluh Tetsuya, walaupun dia kesakitan ekpresinya tak berubah tetap datar dan dingin. Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin dia adalah manusia yang terlahir dari batu.

"Aku tak peduli. Ayo kembalilah berlatih. Hinata, besok senin kau dan yang lain akan membuat janji yang tak bisa kau ingkari bahkan kau tarik kembali."

"Apa? i-iya, aku mengerti. Berjuanglah adik Hyuga Junpei."

"Hyuga Junpei, siapa dia?" gumam Hinata.

ooOOoo

Pagi berganti malam, siang berganti sore dan sore pun berganti malam. Siswa-siswi SMA Seirin baru keluar dari sekolah. Hinata bergegas menuju depan gerbang sekolah. Ia berniat menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama ini. Walaupun perkenalan awalnya dengan Tetsuya sama sekali tak berkesan bahkan pria itu bersikap menyebalkan, namun rasa cinta itu tak pernah goyah. Hinata tersentak ketika ia melihat Tetsuya sudah jauh meinggalkannya. Gadis ini hanya ingin pulang bersama Tetsuya walaupun ia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Lampu-lampu jalan raya membuat bayangan Tetsuya memanjang. Hinata hanya bisa dekat dengan bayangan Tetsuya. Ia mengikuti kemana Tetsu pergi, ia rela berputar arah menuju rumahnya demi mengikuti Tetsuya. Kebiasaan seperti ini sudah ia lakukan lebih dari tiga tahun.

Selama di dalam kereta api, Hinata hanya bisa menatap Tetsuya dari jauh. Pria itu memang selalu bersikap tenang tanpa ekspresi. Setiap gerak-gerik Tetsuya selalu ia awasi. Kuroko Tetsuya mulai melepas seragamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna putih. Jika begini, Tetsuya semakin terlihat tampan di mata Hinata. Seluruh kepala Hinata terasa hangat karena aliran darahnya mengalir ke atas. Tetsuya, membuat Hinata si jenius tak berdaya. Kemanapun cintanya pergi, disanapun Hinata akan mengejarnya. Hinata merasa aneh dengan jalan pulang yang dilewati oleh Tetsuya. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu semakin penasaran, tak peduli jika orang lain menyebutnya stalker. Ada yang aneh dari tingkah

"Untu apa Tetsu Senpai kemari?"

Hinata semakin bingung ketika Tetsuya memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai dan terlihat menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Firasatnya buruk, ia merasa sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Hinata mengikuti Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar berdiri di depan Tetsuya. Wajahnya begitu mengerikan, Hinata membayangkan hal-hal buruk. Ia takut jika pria itu akan mengeluaran benda tajam bahkan pistol. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Tetsuya.

"Oh, Tetsuya, kau sudah datang rupanya!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah kehitaman.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Hinata ketakutan, ia tak mau perkelahian ini terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mencegah keduanya disaat waktu yang tepat. Ia melihat pria betubuh besar itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Hinata yakin itu adalah senjata tajam atau alat-alat mematikan. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Hinata kencang.

"Apa?" tanya Tetsu santai.

Tubuh Hinata mendadak beku ketika ia melihat sebuah bola basket keluar dari tas pria beralis cabang yang memiliki wajah sedikit menyeramkan. Ternyata prediksinya salah. Mereka tidak ingin bertengkar tapi mereka hanya ingin bermain basket. Malu itulah yang Hinata sekarang. Berkat kecebohannya, Tetsuya mengetahui keberadaaanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Siapa dia Kuroko?" tanya pria yang beralis aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia seorang penguntit, Kagami," jawab Tetsuya seenak jidatnya.

"Penguntit? Siapa yang kau sebut penguntit itu!" Hinata sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi menghadapi Tetsuya. Pria ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata memperkenalkan diri, tapi kenapa dia begitu cepat melupakannya.

"Kalau bukan penguntit, lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tetsuya tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu… itu… karena aku ingin menantangmu bertanding basket denganku!"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan melakukan semua perintahmu dan jika aku menang. Tetsu senpai harus menjadi kekasihku!"

"Apa? yang benar saja. Kuroko ditembak oleh seorang gadis. Emansipasi wanita sepertinya sudah berjalan dengan baik saat ini," gumam Kagami.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
